Doomsday Clock
by GreenTerror
Summary: Dom and the team find themselves clashing with the world of the Transformers while new Autobots arrive, and the Decepticons once again plot the doom of the human race.
1. Chapter 1

_OK guys…this is a little trial run of a fic requested by __**cybertronian human**__. It'll start out as maybe a couple of chapters...then we'll see where it goes. If you have any good plot twists in mind feel free to PM me and we'll talk!_

_In terms of when this is set…lets say post 'Fast and Furious' (keep in mind that that movie itself is a prequel to '2Fast 2Furious, and 'Tokyo Drift') and post ROTF. So ignore movie release dates for me. And I'm a bit rusty with my FaF charries…and Decepticons…so bear with me xD Also- please don't eat me for my geographical references- I live in England!_

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Transformers © Hasbro/Dreamworks**

**The Fast and The Furious © Universal Studios**

**All recognisable characters belong to their respectful owners.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Dominic Toretto did the best he could for his family. Jesse, Leon and Vince had been ordered by Dom to stay in Mexico while they were all wanted men. The three had run to the country after Vince and Jesse were well enough to leave hospital. They all returned somewhat subdued.

There was an air of grief that still lingered over their shoulders from Letty's death. It had hit Dom hard. Heaven forbid if anyone spoke of it.

The day was hot, humid…sticky. The weather Dom hated most. Sweat droplets rolled from his brow as he strained to loosen a tight bolt on the undercarriage of his Charger that was situated in the garage.

He thought himself lucky, though. He should be in prison right now. Ever since Brian and him said their goodbye's, life had been strange. It was like that lanky blonde was an important piece to the puzzle of his life. He was proud to call the man friend. He had overthrown his duty as a police officer to stand by Dominic in a world he had never experienced before. Where no matter what, family came first.

They all lived in southern Florida now. He wasn't king there, but he wasn't trying to be. Brian had been offered a job somewhere in Virginia, he hadn't told Dom much about it, but he had asked Mia to move in with him. He wasn't happy about losing his baby sister, but Dom figured she would be safer with Brian than himself.

Dom grunted as the bolt finally gave. He scooted out from under the car, picking himself up and popping the bolt into a grimy glass jar that was full of other reject bolts and screws. He swiped a rag from the workbench, wiping his oily hands on it.

A shadow appeared on the concrete floor, its caster was a young woman who stood in the garage entrance.

"You done playin' mechanic yet? The guys are makin' burgers for us." She leant on the wall casually.

"Be out in a moment Esme…I just gotta-"

"Dom…" The woman walked up to and behind him, snatching the rag from his hands and flopping it back onto the bench. "I ain't takin' no for an answer, dude…" she smiled and placed her hands on his back, walking him out of the garage.

They turned up the side of the house and Esme trotted off to where the boys were flipping burgers on the barbeque.

She had wormed her way into their family shortly after they had all arrived in Florida, offering to help them move in. They began to invite her around for dinner frequently that summer, and the rest is history. For 3 years Esme had always been there for the boys whenever they needed her.

Dom dawdled his way to the garden, observing everyone. Esme was actually an artistic woman, but a tomboy at heart.

"So what's that bit do?" Dom listened as conversation filtered past him. She was sitting backwards on a garden chair watching while Jesse fiddled with a faulty turbo. Her insatiable curiosity getting the better of her again.

Vince was poking fun at Leon, who was watching the burgers.

"Hey Dom, how many burgers you want man?" Leon's husky voice dragged him back to reality.

"Uhh…I don't mind bro. I ain't hungry." He all but mumbled.

"How's she running Dom? You get that rouge bolt?" Jesse asked from where he was sat on a blue tarp on the grass, various bits of turbo scattered about him.

"I'm gonna fix those scrapes for you tomorrow, Dom." Esme turned to him. They had put her artistic hand to good use. She was a natural at custom paint jobs. "Just a few coats of lacquer should sort 'em"

"Sounds great" Dom smiled, brightening up a little. Vince walked by, thrusting a cold Corona into his hands. The two exchanged a small smile, and Vince patted Dom's upper arm.

**.**

Evening rolled in quickly. At about 6:30, Esme had been called into the custom car dealership where she worked to sign for the delivery of some new vehicles. She pulled into the parking lot next to the dealership in her old Buick LeSabre. Grabbing her bag she walked over to the main entrance, fumbling with keys to open the door.

The eerie silence was soon replaced by her voice on the phone to her boss.

"Okaaaay" She had the phone between her cheek and shoulder while she grabbed a pen and paper at her desk. "So, run that by me again. Two GTRs….a WHAT? Oh….riiiight….Ess-ca-laaaade" she scribbled the names of the cars onto the paper quickly. "And a Roush Mustang. Got it."

"Esme, make sure you check them all, especially those GTRs, they've come a long way. Hell, take 'em for a spin if you must, but make sure they're back in the garage by 11 ok?" her boss's stern voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Sure thing Mike. I'll make sure they're all ok. See ya" She hung up. For ten minutes she eagerly waited for the delivery, then heard a truck pulling up to the dealership. It was a large Kenworth with a car transporter trailer hitched to it. She greeted the truck driver and he assisted in helping unload the cargo. The first to roll off was the black Roush Mustang, she parked it under the lean-to that was designated for new arrivals. Next a White Escalade, then two red Nissan GTRs , finally a Silver GTR.

Once the unloading process was complete, she signed a form and bid the truck driver goodbye. Aside from the usual ambience of the town, the garage was quiet once again. Esme walked up to the un-parked GTR and hopped inside. It was quiet inside the car, she started the engine….then flicked on the headlights. The speedometer glowed blue and red. Esme couldn't resist taking it for a quick drive, she had heard so much good press about the car. It was only half eight. Plenty of time to see what all the fuss was about.

Quickly, she ran and locked the doors to the main entrance once again, and made sure the parking lot barriers were up after she drove out. She smiled gleefully, it was a good thing the car was second hand….it was probably about to get a few miles put on it.

**.**

William Lennox, after spending months stuck on Diego Gargia, was finally home. His muscles ached, and he yearned for sleep. But that was not what he was here for. He sighed heavily from the seat of the NEST Hummer. Three months of planning and it had all come down to this. There were new autobots arriving. Why on earth they had to land in the middle of the Cypress national park in Florida he had no idea. Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Ratchet were all being escorted by the swarm of Hummers, the highway that cut through the park was going to have to be closed while the 'Bots landed.

"ETA is 22 minutes, Major" A communications link from Optimus filled the tense silence, his voice full of static as the CB radio picked up the link. They were heading west along the highway.

"Affirmative, Prime. I have a secondary team breaking off now- they will travel ahead and close the road." Lennox replied into the radio.

Five NEST vehicles began pulling away from the pack, leaving the three Autobots and two NEST Hummers. Beside Lennox sat Epps in the driver's seat.

"Epps to base, we need that road block on the eastern drag pronto" he commanded into a radio.

A voice replied. "We have a delay, sir. A vehicle has broken down."

"Well get 'em to leave it and MOVE! We don't have time to fix a car. Send backup for it and get the road closed!" Epps said sternly. He dumped the radio back into its holder and shook his head. "Man, how many more are we gonna get?" He sighed, talking half to Will, half to himself.

"Who cares, truth is…we need 'em." Lennox said, holding his breath somewhat. Two years of silence from the Decepticons was never a good omen. Not when he knew how they felt from the way things were played out in Egypt.

**.**

Esme had turned out of town and headed onto the highway. She had taken a detour back to Dom's first, offering somebody a ride. Jesse had been first to jump at the chance, the others were all inside feeling a little drunk.

"Man, I should come work at your place…you get to work around shit like this all day?" Jesse slurred. His excitement getting the better of him as usual.

"Oh hell yeah, hey, lets see what it can really do….huh? Apparently it'll do 190mph!" Esme bubbled with mirth.

Focusing on the straight drag in front of her, which had got increasingly quiet in the past 10 minutes, she downshifted into 3rd gear and hammered the gas. The force plunged the two back into their seats, silly grins from ear to ear gracing their faces. As the car breached 170mph, they both saw tail lights up ahead.

"Crap! Someone's always gotta ruin the fun…." Esme sighed. There was a brief pause before both their expressions became puzzled. "What the heck…is that the Army?"

Before Jesse even had time to respond, an almighty rumble coming from the skies shook the earth.

**.**

"Lennox, Bluestreak is having complications with his entry protofrom. He will need to perform an emergency landing" Optimus' voice crackled over the radio again.

"With the mess they make you'd think _every _landin' were an emergency" Epps huffed in jest.

"Affirmative, is it possible to send him our coordinates so he can actually land nearby?" Will said into the radio with a humoured smirk.

"Yes, I will send them immediately."

There was a silent pause for a moment. Tension built up, then the radio clicked. "Lennox, Bluestreak is landing 267yards in our opposite direction, imminently." The convoy started to slow down and stop.

"Ok, Prime. We're ready for-"

"Lennox! I have detected two civilian heat signatures in the direction of Bluestreak's landing path!" Ratchet's frantic voice cut him off from Optimus.

Immediately the two soldiers looked behind them, now noticing the headlights of an immobile car.

Epps acted fast. He swerved the Hummer around and took off in the direction of the civilians.

**.**

Jesse looked out of the passenger side window in horror….and Esme did the same.

"What is that!" She gaped in terror as what looked like a giant fireball was barrelling their way.

"Get out! GET OUT NOW!" Jesse cried.

"But…The car!" Esme tried to protest.

"Leave it!" Jesse had already run around to the driver's side and opened the door, dragging her out. They ran up the highway, noticing a Hummer speeding their way.

Lennox hung out of the window as Epps brought the car to a stop.

"Get in the back!" He roared, jerking a thumb at the bed of the pickup. Epps began swerving the truck around once more as the Esme and Jesse clambered in, faces marred with shock, confusion and fear. They watched the fireball fall...it looked like a plane that had caught fire and was about to crash. The rumbling drowned out any other noise…and the two watched in horror as whatever it was, plunged into the ground. It bounced, carving up the road, and to Esme's dismay, it took the GTR with it.

It was all over in a matter of seconds. A shocked silence covered them like a blanket. The two soldiers hopped out of the Hummer, their faces like thunder.

Esme was clinging to Jesse as she heard the two men mumbling about a road block. They came around to the bed of the truck.

"You a'ight?" Epps addressed them. Jesse and Esme silently nodded their heads.

The young woman's head sunk onto Jesse' shoulder as she mumbled. "….I am _so _fired….."

* * *

**.**

_Please review and let me know what you think so far!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! Welcome to the second chapter. And firstly I have to say WOW, and thank you for the great feedback __ :) You guys rock. I find myself thinking about this story more often each day, and though I'm still not sure of it's ultimate direction, I do have at least a few plot twists in mind. Also- I've had to make up a few of the Fast and Furious' character's surnames, as none were provided in the movie as far as I'm aware ;)_

_So, without further ado, enjoy the next chapter of __**Doomsday Clock**__!_

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Transformers © Hasbro/Dreamworks**

**The Fast and The Furious © Universal Studios**

**All recognisable characters belong to their respectful owners.**

**.**

* * *

Jesse's mind stumbled over the events that had just unfolded. He looked blankly, dumbfounded, at the remains of the car that were scattered like entrails across the road and grass verge. Large craters had been left in the wake of the fireball, that was now surrounded by most of the other vehicles.

"C'mon, lets get you down from there." One of the soldiers lowered the pick up's tailgate, and the two confused civilians climbed down.

Esme's face was wrought with dismay. She looked questioningly at both of the soldiers.

"Then _you _tell _me _just how two civilians got down this road!" The dark skinned soldier was shouting into a radio.

"I'm Major Lennox, this…" he gestured to the shouting man. "… is Sergeant Epps. We work for a classified department of the special forces." Lennox spoke as he took the two aside. "What you've witnessed tonight…well. You down right shouldn't have witnessed it. Turns out I have a bunch of monkeys workin' for me…" He mumbled the last part of his sentence. "Now, we need to take you to get de briefed about this, as it's a matter of national security."

Esme and Jesse exchanged confused looks.

"Hang on-no, I….what about my car! I'm supposed to have that thing back at the garage by 11! Oh my god…my boss is going to kick my ass!" The blonde woman pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling loudly.

"There's nothing we can do 'bout that. You're just gonna have to tell your boss you had a little accident." Sergeant Epps spoke up as he walked over to them, grimly looking in the direction of the obliterated car.

"I'll lose my job! And it's all your guys' fault!" Esme tossed her hands up in frustration; Jesse nervously fidgeted, occasionally glancing at the fireball- which was no longer on fire.

"I'm sorry young lady. We just can't do anything about it." Lennox puffed.

"You could write me a letter or something! Jesus…"

"Did you fail to hear the words 'national' and 'security' in his li'l speech just now?" Epps gruffly retorted.

"I-!" Esme was cut off by a loud humming that lasted only moments. She looked over at the fireball, mouth gaping. Between the hummers and trucks that crowded it, she saw what looked like a huge metal orb. "What the hell is going on …?"

"Uh, look. I'm afraid you need to be taken to-"

There was a shout, cutting off the Major's train of thought.

"Bluestreak, _no_!"There came a gruff, bellowing voice from amongst the trucks.

The soldiers turned their attention to the mob of vehicles, staring in horror at the sight before them.

There was a long, awkward silence from both groups.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE _THOSE_ THINGS!" Esme erratically yelled, clinging to Jesse's upper arm. The two looked mortified.

There, in the midst of military vehicles stood a great black robot that seemed to be trying to halt a smaller silver robot from moving.

"Oh frag, now look what you've done!" A very gruff, deep voice bellowed from the black robot as he delivered a swift slap to the back of the silver robot's head.

"Oww. No need for that 'Hide. Primus…do you know how long I've been cooped up like that? I just needed to stretch my legs…"

"What are you doing! Bluestreak, we said no transforming until the perimeter was clear- and it most definitely is not clear!" Lennox hollered at the top of his voice and gestured wildly at the two civilians.

"…oops? I…I'm sorry?" The little robot clasped his metallic hands together and averted his gaze.

Frantic banter filled the air as soldiers scurried to their posts, attempting to secure the perimeter and whatnot. Esme and Jesse stood in awe at the sight before them. Epps looked exasperated from where he stood next to them.

"You know, four years of this and not one plan we make runs smoothly…." Epps muttered.

"C'mon, you better get in here." Lennox sighed, opening the Hummer's door to them.

"Sir… I…I still need a car to take back to my garage. If my boss finds out one of his orders got taken out by a flaming robot thing he'll think I'm both crazy and a bad employee. Please…I need my job, you have to understand."

"Can't you just buy a replacement car? I mean…you're part of the government- and if this _is _a matter of national security, you should be willing to do everything you can to keep it quiet." Jesse said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Young man, do you realise we are in recession right now? Government needs it's money." Epps shot back.

The blonde man sighed, letting his eyes trail once again to the fray of robots and frantic looking soldiers. Though, what happened next sent his mind spinning.

The silver robot began to change shape, parts shifting and contorting into another form…the form of a silver GTR. His eyes grew wide at what had just happened.

"How did that thing do that!"

"What?" Epps and Lennox questioned in unison.

"It changed into Esme's car…what the hell man…!"

"Oh…ssshhit." Epps' face fell into his palms.

"My...wait what?" Esme took a few steps in the direction of the transformer. The wind blew her hair about her face in gusts. Both the robots that had been standing there moments before were now changed back into vehicles. Her face was a picture of confusion and worry, that mixed with one almighty adrenaline rush.

Sergeant Epps and Major Lennox began shouting again, running into the fray of robots and soldiers.

A ringing phone caught Esme's attention. It was Jesse's, he swiftly answered. The blonde woman stood watching tiredly as Jesse conversed with whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Yo, yeah we…we're fine. No…why? I don't know, don't know when we'll be back. We uh…we got…lost, yeah that's it. Just a bit lost. Don't worry 'bout us. Okay, call you when we're headed home, bye." The conversation was brief and to the point.

"Was that Dom?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, he was asking where we were." Jesse looked down at the young woman. She was on the brink of angry tears, he could tell. "Hey…don't worry ok?"

"I'm just so _annoyed! _I'll loose my job if I don't take a car back! Ugh…" Esme threw her hands up in frustration again.

"I'm on the case…c'mon, you're about to see Jesse Calloway barter like never before." He flashed a quick wonky smile at his friend, and led her over to where the 'vehicles' were receiving a good telling off.

They quietly walked up behind Lennox, who was sternly talking to the Topkick.

"I expected more professionalism from you 'Hide! Seriously!" The Major waggled his finger at the truck.

"Lennox, I-"

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings!"

"Sir, there's-"

"What if there were kids around?"

The Topkick suddenly revved and tilted to it's left, turning it's lights on. Lennox suddenly turned to face where Emse and Jesse stood, cautiously observing the vehicles surrounding them.

"Oh. Why are you over here?" He grinned sheepishly.

"I got a proposition for you." Jesse began, quickly continuing before Lennox had any chance to object. "You let us take that thing back with us." He pointed at the GTR. It's engine revved now and then, doors swung open and closed again, as if it were fidgeting. "Just one day, one day, and we can bring it back. We can make it look like it got stolen. That way- Esme doesn't get blamed for damage to the car or lose her job." There was a pause. Lennox's face was devoid of emotion. "Come on, help her out here." Jesse urged.

"You want me, a respectable Major, to give you, John Doe, a highly classified being from another planet?" He said blankly.

"….yes." Jesse replied. Esme smacked her palm to her forehead.

"I can't do that." He turned to Emse. "You'll have to tell your boss the car was stolen tonight."

"But sir, I'll get blamed for it. I was the last one on the premises, if I were to tell him that I'd…" She sighed noisily, becoming aggravated. "You know what, forget it. Either way I'm going to get my ass handed to me. Keep my fucking car."

"I'm sorry miss. My hands are tied." The Major sighed, walking off toward Epps.

There was a sudden awkwardness in the air as the looming black pickup sat quietly in front of both Emse and Jesse.

"For the record," The truck began speaking, causing Esme to jump a little. " you would have regretted taking Bluestreak for the night. He wouldn't have shut up."

* * *

_Please Review! 3_


End file.
